elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Legion (Morrowind)
There are 5 Legion towns in the Vvardenfell district. Three of these are town garrisons: Moonmoth Legion Fort in Balmora, Buckmoth Legion Fort in Ald'ruhn, and Fort Pelagiad in Pelagiad.Ordo Legionis A special Imperial Legion platoon comprises the guard of any duke in the province of Morrowind, the Duke of Vvardenfell, for instance. These soldiers are among the best the Legion has to offer; the most accomplished soldiers of the Duke's Guard have the honor of serving as personal Palace Guard to the King of Morrowind. Structure The Legion is a strictly hierarchical organization. Each fort is usually commanded by a Champion (smaller forts) or any higher-ranking Knight (larger ones). The commander of a fort is usually called "Captain" or "General". Only knights may serve as generals. A Knight of the Imperial Dragon is the highest-ranking Legion officer in any district. The Imperial Legion itself is sub-divided into armies, also called "Legions", with numerals added for identification (for instance, the 10th Legion which fought on Akavir). Ranks #Recruit #Spearman #Trooper #Agent #Champion #Knight Errant #Knight Bachelor #Knight Protector #Knight of the Garland #Knight of the Imperial Dragon #Legate #General Skills Required The Imperial Legion selects candidates on the basis of superior endurance, the soldierly virtue, and trustworthy personality, the citizen's virtue, for service in the Legion is the model for the duties of Imperial citizenship. Troopers are expected to demonstrate mastery of the long blade, the spear, and blunt weapons. Legion troops train with shield and heavy armor, and so must be skilled at blocking and moving in heavy armor. As a trooper or knight, you must master the long blade, spear, and blunt weapons. You must block whatever blows you can, and take unblocked blows upon your heavy armor. Recruit must also be proficient at athletics, both to march long distances with heavy packs, and to advance and maneuver, charge and retreat on the field of battle. Artifacts The Lord's Mail, Chrysamere, and Blade of the Paladin are artifacts of great importance to the Imperial Legion. Prior to the theft by a former Legion member, the Mail was on display in the Imperial Commission in Ebonheart, Morrowind. After having been retrieved from the traitorous legionnaire, it is kept at an undisclosed location along with Chrysamere, presumably for security reasons. Uniforms The uniform of the Imperial Legion changed in between Morrowind and Oblivion. In Morrowind the Legionnaires wear heavy Armour (blue for soldiers, tan for officers) that closely resembles ancient Roman designs. In Oblivion the legion is equipped with plate armor. No explanation was given for the change, although it is possible that the blue/tan armor is an active duty combat dress as the soldiers stationed in Morrowind may have a greater chance at seeing combat, while the hoplite armor could be ceremonial as chances for action in the province of Cyrodiil may be minimal (The Imperial Legion armor in Skyrim supports this theory). Another possibility is that the armor used in Morrowind is frontiersman dress because they are working in a rather unstable province far from the capital. Yet another possibility is that the Legion Armour in Morrowind was improved in the six year gap that spans between Morrowind and Oblivion. Quests References Category:Morrowind: Factions